


O2. Jackson

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini Pack O2 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Jackson Whittemore, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	O2. Jackson

Stiles no debería sorprenderse de toda la mierda que ocurre en Beacon Hills. Hace un par de días tuvo como cuatro años, por el amor de dios. Así que ver a Jackson abrazando su pierna mientras lo llama mamá no es tan extraño.

La mierda extraña es que Jackson tiene tres jodidos años.

Y es la cosa más adorable que Stiles jamás haya visto nunca. Es una cosita pequeña, con pequitas, ojos azules y un cabello rubio en punta. Nadie puede culparlo de soltar un pequeño “aww” mientras lo alza en brazos y camina hacia su jeep.

—¿Cómo ha llegado este lobito a mi casa él solito? —Pregunta Stiles al subir a su jeep, deja a Jackson en su regazo solo porque puede y es una cosita adorable que merece ser arrullado constantemente.

—Bodque. —Susurra Jackson antes de apoyar su cabecita contra el pecho de Stiles, quien es un charco de adorabilidad. El bebé Jackson no sabe pronunciar bien y es jodidamente demasiado para alguien como Stiles. 

Stiles conduce como puede, y al llegar al loft de Derek, es rodeado por la manada, que no para de derretirse ante el adorable Jackson.

—¿Por qué cuando crece se vuelve en un capullo? —Pregunta Erica cuando recibe una sonrisa tímida de Jackson. La loba se derrite y luego mira fijamente al cachorro. —¿Por qué cuando creces te conviertes en un capullo?

—¡Erica! —Reprende Stiles y golpea la nariz de Erica con un periódico enrollado que quita a Peter de las manos. —Nada de malas palabras delante de los cachorros.

—¿Cachorros? ¿Es que hay más de uno? —Pregunta Erica confundida, y Stiles rueda los ojos antes de señalar a Isaac.

—Da igual los años que tenga Isaac, es mi cachorro y tienes que controlar tu lengua. —Dice Stiles ignorando los resoplidos indignados de Isaac y su susurro que suena a “no soy un cachorro”, pero a la mierda, si lo llaman mamá, Stiles tendrá los cachorros que quiera. —Ahora, ¿dónde está la poción que hizo Deaton?

Boyd, siempre silencioso pero complaciente, le da la botella. —Aquí tienes, mamá. 

Stiles sonríe a su cachorro silencioso y hace que Jackson beba un sorbo, y al instante el Jackson que todos conocen vuelve a su edad real, desnudo en todo su esplendor.

—Si, lo sé, soy jodidamente perfecto. —Dice Jackson antes de irse al piso de arriba para buscar ropa que ponerse.

—¿No podemos devolverlo a como era antes? —Susurra Stiles haciendo un puchero.


End file.
